


Experimenting with Love

by nursal1060



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bold Ron, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Childhood Friends, Co-ed dorms, Declarations Of Love, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dorms, Drinking & Talking, Eating out, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger-centric, Hermione and Ron are roomates, Hermione breaks the rules, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Missionary Position, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Ron, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Ron Weasley, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wizard Chess, eating pussy, romione, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: In this universe, Hogwarts allows for co-ed dorm rooms and Ron decides not to hide his feelings from Hermione. Once she comes back to their dorm, he decides they need to try something new.





	Experimenting with Love

**Author's Note:**

> My graduate school classes and my birthday are coming up soon! It was my goal to write more before the end of the week (when my birthday is).   
> I thought about this ship after watching the cosplay group MischiefManagers, so I decided to write some smut about them, which I felt I was lacking since literally all my works are slash fiction.
> 
> Enjoy, please leave me some comments and kudos!

Hermione went through the day completely on air after studying. She had spent a few hours practicing for the Yule Ball dance and studying for potions before deciding to go back to her room. With the new Hogwarts rules of co-ed rooms, she expected to be surprised when she went back up to her room. However, she wasn’t expecting what she walked on and found.

 

Hermione came inside and said to her roomate and friend, “So Ron, I picked my elec- Oh my gosh!” She hastily averted her eyes and blushed hard. Ron was on his bed, practically lying naked as he played Wizard Chess against himself. She didn’t expect him to be only wearing a towel.

 

Ron looked up and acted like nothing was different, asking his friend, “You picked your what? Election? Electric?” 

 

Hermione didn't look at him and continued, “My elective… class… why aren't you wearing your pjs or jumpsuit?”

 

Ron said with a small shrug, “Just out of the showers. I was feeling a little lazy...mmm, why not indulge and take a look? It’s just me.” He held her by the arm, pulled, and in less than a second, she was on the bed with him. His towel was barely on at this point. 

 

Hermione was bright red and tried to look away from her friend, “I- I'm just not sure what to you want me to do...or where I should look.”

 

Ron chuckled and suggested, “Look wherever you’d like, but I’m here naked with you right now. Why not take advantage of it?” Hermione sighed before gulping and looking at him. She had to admit, he was handsome. He pale skinned, tall, lanky, with freckles laden throughout his flesh. His skin looked soft and it almost glowed, just like she had imagined when they were First Years. 

 

Ron took one of her hands and placed it onto his bare, hairless chest and bony shoulder to allow her the freedom to touch him. His skin was silky smooth and smelled like fresh lotion. Hermione moved her hands over his body carefully. It was as if she was blind and was trying to make an image in her mind with just touch. Once her hands traveled downwards to his hips, she hesitated and began pulling her hands away.

 

Ron reminded her without any shame, “It's just my body, it’s nothing you haven't imagined before.” 

 

Hermione didn’t deny his accusation, and added another confession, “I've never touched someone lower than their hips. I’ve only read about it in novels.” She hesitated before feeling down his flatten, lower stomach. Ron quickly pulled his towel away, revealing his soft manhood under the towel. She blushed and hastily her hands away. Hermione couldn't stop looking though.

 

Ron asked earnestly, “Scared to touch?” He learned to whisper, being suggestive but not pushy. 

 

Hermione looked to his eyes, “No. I just know that if I touch it, I’ll think about us having sex. You know that’s against school rules.” She put her hand on his milky white thigh.

 

Ron shrugged and said sexily, “We can. I don't mind simply handing, blowing, or 69ing. That's what I planned to do before you got back, I was going to jack off before I knew you got out earlier than I thought.” 

 

Hermione looked down at her lap before asking, “Do you love me? Harry hinted that you did.” She was concerned if he only said he liked her because he wanted her to be jealous of Lavender. She didn't want to get her heart broken.

 

Ron didn't hesitate when she asked, “Of course I love you, Mione. Heck, I probably would still love you even if you hated me.” Hermione smiled and shifted closer to kiss him. She was so happy to know that he actually loved her. 

 

She blushed, “I'm… not… I'm not turned on so… I'll give you a favor...”

 

Ron asked, “You sure? There are condoms in the drawer, I'm guessing you want to use them-” Hermione ignored him and kneeled on the floor between his legs, kissing from his knee to his inner thigh slowly. Ron’s face flushed and he watched in absolute fixation as she moved her lips. She licked his soft dick a few times before it hardened and she took it in her mouth. 

 

Ron whined out in pleasure but Hermione looked up at him and didn't bob or lick or move. She just held him in her mouth, waiting. Ron panted heavily and looked down at her, shaking, not sure why she wasn't moving. He was moments from begging. When his needy eyes met hers, then she bobbed and licked. She wanted him to remember who was making him pleasured and that he was under her control. Ron moaned and held the sheets as he let her do whatever she  wanted. He didn't try to make her speed up, this was all her and she was in control. She switched between bobbing fast and licking slowly until Ron started to buck. He had to move, it felt so good. She looked up and saw his mouth wide open, panting and gasping, and his eyes closed as sweat started to appear on his forehead. 

 

Hermione licked up and down his cock. He was so close. She licked the head ever so slightly and the next second he came on her face. She heard him moan as he came on her, and dear god, it was hot. She didn't think his voice sounded better that high. Hermione licked him clean before standing and trying to wipe the cum off her face. Ron helped her clean it off before he lay on the bed, breathless. She quickly changed into her pajamas and cuddled up to him. 

 

Hermione asked, “How did I do? I learned that from a book...”

 

Ron smiled, “That was so good. I swear you're more magic than spells. Even better to see you dominated. I need some of you too.” 

 

Hermione yawned, “In the morning Maybe we can have more sex.” 

 

Hermione found herself waking up to precisely something that would turn her on: Ron masturbating quietly right next to her. He was trying to be silent but Hermione could hear and feel the bed move under him. 

 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, “You started… without me?”

 

Ron panted and told her, “Getting...ready...for you…” He ran his other hand over her breasts and under her shirt. “I want you...I want you Hermione…” He’d reached his limit, he wanted to touch her and be touched so badly. Hermione pull his hands away from himself and kissed him as she moved to sit on his lap. Ron lazily moved his hand up and down his length. Normally, with his speed, he could cum quickly, but he felt like taking it slow today. Hermione moved one of his hands to her breasts and the other to her crotch. 

 

She said to him, “Just massage me… I promise it'll be worth it.” She attacked his mouth with a French kiss and felt up his chest and abs. Ron moaned and he went to work touching her. He stroked and massaged her breasts as he rubbed her clit in circles. She moaned into his mouth and grinded against his hand and lap. Ron grunted and kept up his pace.

 

Ron panted desperately, “I can't...I need you...I need you now…” He took hold of her hips and moved her so she was right over his mouth. He pulled her shorts and underwear down. Before she could even say a word he was licking her roughly. 

 

Hermione moaned out and arched her back. Ron sucked her needily, alternating between licking and sucking her clit and pressing his tongue against her opening. He almost pushed inside, but backed away. Ron was so hard, he wanted to reach down and touch himself again, but Hermione beat him to it. She touched him and moaned, “Ron… please… w-we’re both ready… please f-fuck me…”

 

Ron asked, “A-Are you sure…? Do you...really want it?” 

 

Hermione nodded, “I… I want you…!” He pulled back from her and lay her stomach against his. He adjusted himself against her before slowly pushing inside of her for the first time. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand to squeeze. It hurt a bit and she needed something to hold onto. Ron did his best to show restraint and not just pound into her. He moved slowly, waiting before he slid in just a bit more. 

 

Hermione panted and ordered, “G-Go…” He thruster experimentally, slow at first, making sure he wasn't too rough. She grunted and tears formed but she told him, “I-Its ok… j-just move…”

 

Ron grunted, “Hermione…” He pulled out and pushed back into her. She moaned, it was hurting less and less. Soon, she was wet enough that all she felt was bliss. And she wanted more. 

 

She pulled him close and whimpered, “I n-need you… move fast…” Ron complied and started thrusting into her quickly, but slow enough to not hurt her. She gasped and moaned his name as she scratched down his back with her nails.

 

Ron told her through his pants, “I can...ngh...go faster...and...jackhammer you...ah...if you want…” 

 

Hermione nodded and said, “P-P-Please!~” Ron rolled her over onto her back and used his speed to move much faster inside her, faster than any vibrator that they could use.

 

She moaned loudly, “Ron!!~” It was only a minute before she came on him. Ron kept moving until he came, almost exploding in her. He panted and took deep breaths afterward.

 

Ron leaned in to kiss her, saying, “Morning, sweetheart.” 

 

She panted and kissed him back. Hermione smiled tiredly, “Morning…”

 

Ron asked, “How are you feeling? Wanna skip first period and cuddle~?” 

 

Hermione nodded, “I cant believe it. Well I'm definitely sore… but I feel great.”

 

Ron cuddled her and admitted, “I hope I didn't do too badly...for my first time.” Hermione took a minute to realize that she wasn't the only one who had just lost their virginity. 

 

Hermione smiled and kissed his chest, “You were amazing as my first time.”

 

Ron smiled, “Mine too.” 


End file.
